Talk:Burgerpants/@comment-33511370-20170825044051/@comment-32806380-20180627231909
I would be the type that would NEVER work for Mtt. But I made stuff I would say anyway. ~Pacifist/neutral route~ *Ah. A kid...Ello! Welcome to Mtt's Emporium! Home Of The GlamBurger. -Burgerpant's- *Him? *Yea...He is Creepy. Not gonna lie. *But he is my Coworker. So I cant judge. *But I respect The Fact He Want's to be a Actor. -Buying- *Buy what ya want. But I wouldn't take the GlamBurger *'After purchase is made.' Great choice. Come 'gain kid. *'If GlamBurger is bout' Erm...Enjoy..? *'If you didn't buy anything and exit the shop tab' Mtt Hates Window Shopping, Mate... -Talking- *'Asked about Glamburger' Why you shouldn't Buy it? Well, YOU try filling Burger's with sequin and GLUE. Because Boss wanted it like 'The Humans do!' What A idiot... *Don't Tell him I said 'dat, Mate. *'Why you sound British' I lived in Britain On the surface world, but traveled to Your city during the war. The monster war. -Bratty and catty- *The Shady One's? One's a Alligator, Another A Cat... *BurgerPant's...Yea. They Have a Grudge against them. *I am NOT telling the Story. You can ask BurgerPants when he is on Shift. *'When talked to again' I said I DON'T want to tell The story about it. -Freedom- *I believe...That I WON'T get out anytime soon. *Yea, 'Dat's Right. We Won't. You may be ABLE to...Or maybe you can be A Angel... *And get us all free... *Won't Ya...Little buddy...? -Name- *Oh! I didn't Introduce Myself. I be Blaze. I wasted My life. *Nothing to talk about No more. -Selling- *Mettaton. Doesn't. Want. Your. Junk. Idiot. *'Upon clicking sell again' (I DON'T WANT THIS PERSON'S FRICKING JUNK.) ~Upon Leaving~ *Bye Human. ~Post pacifist~ *Oh my god...Is this happening!?! *We are getting free? Welp, I just lost A Hundred Dollar's. *bet that much to METTATON. *Well, We Don't get to leave work early. *Might as well buy something, Human. *Do me that solid, Little Buddy? ~Genoicide~ *Well, Burgerpant's didn't end up getting THIS weirdo. *I don't wanna talk. But Whatever... -Threatening- *Ahahaha! *Listen, *I can't Go to hell. *I Ran out of Break Day's ~Burgerpant's~~ *Him? *Eh, He is My Coworker... *So Judging Him is OUT of the window... *But I would Judge YOU... *And You have sin's Crawling your back... *Up and down...I can hear them. ~Bratty and Catty~ *The shady ones? *There shop is abandoned... *They evacuated with ALPHYS. *They Should Have Taken there wares. *So people like you couldn't steal them. ~Evacuation~ *Yea people In Hotland Evacuated. *Why Would I Tell 'ye Where They Headed to? *Because I Don't need to... *That would be cheating. ~Where did they go!!~ *Said I ain't telling you, Demon. *You became the Angel of death... *I was told by a spider... *And a Flower *Plus a Yellow Dinosaur *And lets not forget that Odd, Sad ghost *They all told me the same thing... *'The Prophecy...Its coming true! And not the good part of it.' *The Flower Said friend at the end. ~Selling~ *Your Crazy if I'm Buying your Stuff. *Wouldn't buy it at Knifepoint Either, 'Human' *At least Us Monster's BELIEVE your a Human... *Did That Comedian With a Jacket tell you to act like one? *Your doing a Bad job at it...